1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cleaning apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the cleaning and subsequent wiping of fluid from various surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cleaning apparatus has been utilized in the prior art. Such prior art has typically been in the form of conventional mop structure to provide cleaning of various surfaces. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,228 to Vonmeyer wherein a sponge member utilizes a pneumatic pump directed through a handle to effect directing of fluid to an underlying sponge head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,672 to Clark sets forth a method of making a sponge mop wherein the apparatus illustrates the securement of a backing and support flange to a sponge head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,901 to Torres sets forth a sponge head for mounting to various support handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,677 to Morrison sets forth a sponge mop utilizing a slidable tubular member to effect the compressing and cleaning of a sponge to extract liquid therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cleaning apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.